Hailing Frequencies
by Bingalicious Midnight
Summary: 3 in 'A Day in the Life' And this time, it's Uhura! What's she thinking during this Klingon attack?


Disclaimer: Some people own things. I am not one of those people. Paramount is. Therefore, I do not own Star Trek.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Hailing Frequencies  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
A/N: The third in the 'A day in the life of ____' series! Same Klingon attack, different character. Guess who it is.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Klingons again. It was always Klingons. Except of course when it was Romulans or giant amoebas or large planet killers that look like multi- colored socks.  
  
But this time it was Klingons.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Uhura sighed and poked at a few buttons on her console. She was dead bored. Even Klingon attacks were boring. You see, all she ever got to do was open hailing frequencies and hang on for dear life. And say "Captain, I'm scared." Which she did more for Kirk's sake than anything. For if Kirk thought he had to be extra-protective, he would do his job even better.  
  
As if the Klingons had somehow read her thoughts, a Klingon ship appeared on the screen and fired on the Enterprise. Uhura managed to stay in her seat as the men all went flying. She muttered under her breath at Chekov, who SHOULD have been watching for enemy ships. This was pointless, however, because Chekov had somehow managed to knock himself out on his console.  
  
Kirk was calling Engineering, so Uhura decided to talk to the Klingons. Rude people, those Klingons were. But it was her job.  
  
"Surrender or die," someone on the other end said.  
  
So it would be like every other time.  
  
"No thank you," Uhura said politely.  
  
This seemed to confuse the Klingon, who made a noise that sounded like "Uh..." for a moment. Then he said, "You don't have a choice."  
  
"Are you sure?" Uhura asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Is that your final answer?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Do you want fries with that?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you. Was that a yes or a no?" Ah, baiting Klingons was so much fun.  
  
"Let me talk to your captain," the Klingon growled.  
  
Uhura considered saying, "He's a bit busy now, you know, he's being attacked..." But the truth was, he wasn't doing anything at the moment. "Captain, I hailed the Klingons and they would like to talk to you."  
  
"This is Captain James T. Kirk of the starship Enterprise."  
  
"I know who you are. And what does it mean, do you want fries with that?"  
  
"Um..." Kirk seemed a bit confused, so he changed the topic. "Why are you attacking? This is Federation space."  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"Yes, it is!"  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"This is childish, Kirk," the Klingon informed Kirk. Uhura agreed silently.  
  
Another blast rocked the ship. Kirk called Scotty again, ignoring the Klingons. Uhura decided, because the conversation had been going nowhere, to cut the communications.  
  
She leaned back in her chair, with nothing to do. She could bother the Klingons again, but that wouldn't help. She could-well, there wasn't much she could do except hang on when the ship got hit.  
  
There was a saying that serving on a starship (or something) was weeks of tedium and moments of sheer terror. Uhura didn't even get a taste of the terror. She knew they would get out of here.  
  
She started humming to herself, interrupted only when Kirk asked her why the Klingons had cut the connection. She shrugged, and inspected her nails.  
  
The ship jerked again. The red alert klaxon was beginning to annoy her, and she considered turning it off. A little bit of smoke was beginning to float around the bridge, and Uhura wondered when Scotty would finish fixing the engines, or whatever he was doing.  
  
Kirk told Chekov to shoot the Klingons, but Chekov missed and then fell unconscious. Stupid men.  
  
And then they were warping away. Scotty must have FINALLY fixed the engines. She couldn't believe it had taken him that long.  
  
She was getting damage reports now, and she told Kirk everything that came to her.  
  
"Thank you," he said.  
  
Uhura turned to her console and rolled her eyes. Life was so boring, when that was what she got thanked for.  
  
Her shift ended in about ten minutes, but she had nothing to do. She wondered if Kirk would notice if she just got up and left.  
  
She decided to try.  
  
"Where so you think you're going, missy?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Missy?" Uhura muttered. But of course she wouldn't say that out loud to Kirk. What she really needed was something small and furry that she could just rant at. That wouldn't be offended or call her "missy."  
  
She could always rant at Chekov, but that just wasn't he same. Definitely something small and furry.  
  
Maybe there would be something like that on Starbase K-7. She sighed.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+  
  
Short, and somewhat pointless! But then, all of Uhura's lines in the show are short and somewhat pointless.  
  
Actually, I'm not going to be the judge of this story's pointlessness. You are. Because you're going to review and tell me what you think (hint hint, all you people who read and don't review.) 


End file.
